Needin' Some Lovin' (Edited)
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: Takes place after Starfox Command. Fox's heart has been broken by Krystal, and Katt has run out of patients for Falco. So Katt takes Fox to a club to try to get both their minds off their love troubles. Then something happens neither of them ever expected. FoxXKatt. Edited version of original story.
1. Chapter 1

Needin' Some Lovin'

One evening, after a recent job, Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Katt were in a ship hangar at a starship port on Corneria that contained their Arwings, and Katt's Catspaw. Katt had graciously offered to join them on this job since Peppy had retired.

Fox was sitting on the landing gear of his Arwing, looking at a holographic photo of him and Krystal. He was still depressed about Krystal breaking up with him and joining with Star Wolf.

He had forced Krystal off of Star Fox team because he didn't want her to get killed. He had already lost so many loved ones in his life, he didn't want to loose the woman he loved the most. But he hadn't taken Krystal's feelings into account, and she had resented him so much for his decision that she broke up with him. And then, as if to just hurt him as much as she possibly could, she ran off and joined Star Wolf and started dating that Panther Caroso guy.

Fox was interrupted from his thoughts when suddenly Katt walked into the hangar, stomping her feet as she made her way towards her ship. She appeared to be upset about something.

Fox looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, although he could already guess what was wrong.

She looked over at him. "FALCO IS THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER!" she shouted angrily.

_Called it_, Fox thought to himself, guessing Falco must have once again rudely snubbed her off.

Katt continued. "I AM SO SICK OF WAITING FOR HIM TO COME AROUND WHILE I AM PRACTICALLY THROWING MYSELF AT HIM! I'M SICK OF HIM STRINGING ME ALONG! I'VE HAD IT! I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THAT ASSHOLE!" Katt took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. Fox thought he could see tears welling up in her eyes that she was desperately trying to fight back.

Fox nodded. "Yeah. Falco's my friend, but he can be a real stubborn jerk at times. You deserve better then that, Katt."

Katt gave him a small smile, then she saw Fox was looking at a picture of himself and Krystal. "Really?" she groaned, seeing he was still moping over the blue vixen.

"It's all my fault," Fox sighed sadly. "I should have respected her more. Now I've lost the one good thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"You have to stop beating yourself up over this, Fox," said Katt. She was concerned for him. She had noticed that his depression was even starting to hinder his focus on a job. "At least you did what you did because you cared about her. You messed up. It happens to all of us. Besides, Krystal didn't just leave _you_; she turned her back on _all_ of us. She can go straight to hell for all I care."

Suddenly, Slippy walked into the hangar. "Oh, hey guys!" he said in his high-pitched voice. "I'm going to go spend some time with my fiancée Amanda. Boy, it sure is great to be in a relationship."

He climbed into his Arwing and then took off, sailing out of the hangar doors.

"You know, sometimes I really want to punch him," Fox said as he watched Slippy's Arwing fly away into the night sky. As much as Slippy was his friend, he could be very annoying at times.

Katt chuckled, and then thought for a moment, and then she realized a way she and her friend could get their minds off of their troubles.

"Come on, Fox," Katt said, reaching down and grabbing Fox's wrist and pulling him up to his feet, much to his surprise. "We both need to get our minds off of things and have some fun. I know this great club in the city. Lets go there, have some drinks, meet some people, dance. Maybe before this night is over you'll have found a nice girl to take your mind off Krytstal."

Fox was hesitant to go, but Katt didn't seem to be giving him much of a choice. So he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

They arrived at the club Katt had told him about. They had to turn in their weapons at the door when they entered the club.

It was packed inside. The dance floor was a mass of writhing, grinding bodies, illuminated by multi colored flashing lights and decorative holograms of swirling shapes and flying mythical creatures. The music was loud, but not so loud that Fox and Katt couldn't hear each other if they were right next to each other. In addition to fog machines creating a blanket of white mist across the dance floor, the scent of artificial pheromones filled the air with sensations of lust and danger.

"What do you think?" Katt asked him enthusiastically, nudging him with her elbow.

"It's… something," said Fox, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the wild environment he was staring at. He was no stranger to bars, having hung out at plenty during his life, but those were relatively quiet and calm environments compared to this. He felt out of place here.

Katt laughed at his response and obvious discomfort. "Come on!" she said, gesturing for him to follow her. "Lets go gets some drinks! I'm sure that will loosen you up!"

Fox followed Katt up to the bar where she got herself and Fox each a drink. Two Saurian Sunrises, so called because the layers of liquids in the glasses resembled the fiery colors of a sunrise on the planet Sauria.

"Relax and have some fun, Fox," she said as she handed him his drink. "There are a lot of available girls here looking for a good time. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight. And maybe _I_ will too," she added with a wink to him.

Katt walked off onto the dance floor, leaving Fox at the bar by himself. He sat down at a bar stool and sipped his drink. He knew Katt was trying to be a good friend, but clubs weren't really his thing. But he decided Katt was right, and he began looking around the place at the many attractive girls that were there.

After another drink, Fox eventually got to chatting with a cute blue jay avian girl who he had noticed was eyeing him a few stools down from him. He had to admit, he was enjoying flirting with a pretty girl again, and for once, his mind wasn't on Krystal. He was even half considering inviting Sapphire, that was the avian's name, back to his apartment for a 'good time', although he knew that might be the alcohol and pheromones getting to him.

Then he noticed, over on the other side of the dance floor, four guys were surrounding Katt against a wall. Katt appeared to be uncomfortable around them and looked like she just wanted to get away, but they didn't seem to be taking the hint. She kept trying to get away from them, but they kept blocking her exit and trying to touch her body in various places. He knew Katt normally would be able to handle herself in this kind of situation, but she was outnumbered here, and she didn't have her sidearm with her. Fox didn't like anyone messing with his friends.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said to Saphire as he got off his bar stool and began walking across the dance floor, dodging the wildly dancing people as he made his way over to Katt.

"Excuse me," he said as he tapped on the shoulder of one of the guys surrounding her. The guy, a rhinoceros, turned back to look over his shoulder at him, as did his buddies, a warthog, a tiger, and a crocodile.

Fox looked at Katt. "Are these guys bugging you, Katt?"

"Extremely," said Katt, keeping up a tough appearance, but he could tell she was glad to see him at her aid.

Fox looked back at the four creeps. "You guys heard the lady. Leave her alone."

The four thugs turned to face him, looking irritated that they had been interrupted.

"I think you better mind your own business, punk," said the rhino threateningly.

"You really don't know who you're talking to, tiny," said Fox, not backing down.

The rhinoceros growled and threw a punch. Fox ducked and avoided the punch. Katt took the opportunity and kicked the guy in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. They were oblivious to the screams of panicked customers around them running away from the fight scene as Fox upper cut the croc in the jaw as he was making a move on him, while the tiger and the warthog had turned back to look at Katt. The warthog tried to make a grab for Katt while the tiger turned back to Fox, drawing a knife from his boot that he apparently had hidden there.

The tiger slashed at Fox, cutting him in the chest. Fox yelped in surprise and pain, but he still leaped backwards out of the way of the tiger's next strike at him.

Suddenly the knife was kicked out of the tiger's hand by Katt. Fox saw his opening at the tiger's surprise and punched the tiger in the face, knocking him backwards. Fox then noticed the warthog lying unconscious on the floor, Katt having apparently taken care of him.

The croc and the rhino were getting to their feet. Katt and Fox got ready to engage them when suddenly the music in the club stopped and a loud shout was heard.

"HEY, BREAK IT UP!"

Fox and Katt turned to see three Bouncers, a hippo, a badger, and a golden eagle, standing behind them pointing laser pistols at them.

"I want all six of you out of this club!" shouted the eagle. He pointed at Katt and Fox. "You two first!"

Not wanting to get shot, and not willing to argue back, Fox and Katt left the club, collecting their side arms as they walked out the door into the cool night air. Fox remembered the girl he had been flirting with, and realized with disappointment that he hadn't even gotten her number. _Oh well_, he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Fox," said Katt as they walked down the streets of Corneria City together. "Looks like I didn't chose a very good place to go."

"Hey, you couldn't have known that would happen," said Fox.

Katt then noticed the blood staining Fox's shirt and the tear in his shirt. "Fox, you're bleeding!" she said with concern.

Fox looked at his wound. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

She smiled. "Still, let me take you back to my apartment and fix you up. My place is closer, and I have a med kit there. It's the least I can do."

Fox agreed and they headed to Katt's apartment.

* * *

"Nice place you have here," said Fox politely when they walked inside. It was an average apartment, much like Fox's. It had a kitchen area, a living area, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

"It suits my needs," said Katt simply.

Katt directed him to the bathroom. There Fox took off his shirt while Katt grabbed her med kit and began to clean Fox's wound.

As she tended his wound, Katt couldn't help but keep glancing at Fox's well-built shirtless body. She knew she was blushing under her fur. She had always known Fox was handsome, but she had never seen Fox as anything more then a friend before since her eyes had always been on Falco. But tonight, things were different. Falco and Krystal were both out of the picture. She was open for business, and Fox was fair game. Maybe it was the couple drinks she had had, and the residual effects of the artificial pheromones from the club, but she was seeing Fox in a whole new light.

"Thanks," said Fox once Katt finished fixing up his wound, pulling his shirt back on.

"No problem," said Katt. "Like I said, it's the least I can do."

He walked out of the bathroom, her following behind as he headed towards the door of her apartment.

"Sorry this night didn't go better," Katt said.

"It's alright. I appreciate you trying to help me. And I did have a good time while it lasted. We should do this again some time," said Fox with a chuckle.

He turned to leave, but Katt suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could take a step. "Wait, Fox!"

Fox turned around to face her in confusion. "What?"

"I want to try something," she said, an odd look in her eyes. Then, suddenly, she leaned forward, grabbing his face with her hands, and pressed her mouth against his. Fox's eyes opened wide in shock as she kissed him.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, allowing Fox to recover from the shock.

"Wha…" Fox stuttered as he gaped at the feline. "What was that?!"

Katt was smirking at him. "Fox, you're single, I'm single, and we're both in desperate need of some lovin', so why not from each other? Besides…" she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, "you are really cute."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. Fox's once again initial surprise soon passed as lust began to overtake him, and he slowly began kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her too him, causing her to purr in approval. He didn't know if it was the couple drinks he had had, and the residual effects of the artificial pheromones from the club, but he quickly became as horny as Katt was. He didn't think, he just acted. It had been so long since he had held a female like this. Katt was right. He _did_ need this.

He could hardly believe he was making out with Katt, his longtime friend. Not that he was opposed to the idea. Katt was a very attractive woman. Heck, she was down right hot!

A few minutes later, Fox and Katt hurried into Katt's bedroom, their tongues burrowed in each other's mouths as they kissed each other lustfully. They closed the door behind them and started pulling off each other's clothes, the only sound in the room being Katt's excited giggles.

Soon they were both completely naked and lying together on Katt's bed, Fox arched overtop of Katt, gazing down at her while she gazed back up at him with a lustful smile. Katt spread her legs apart, and Fox leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss while he lined himself up.

Katt broke their kiss and let out a moan as Fox pushed himself into her.

Katt wrapped her legs around Fox's waist as they made love on the bed, becoming lost in the throws of ecstasy, all thoughts of their former loves now forgotten as they gave themselves to each other.

They raced towards completion, their moans and groans and whimpers increasing in volume as Fox's thrusts became faster and faster. Both of them could feel their releases rapidly approaching. They wanted it! They wanted it so badly! Katt knew she was safe since she was on the pill.

"FOX!" Katt cried out and dug her nails into his back as waves of pleasure finally washed over her.

Hearing her call out his name like that pushed Fox over the edge as well. "Katt…" he moaned in a whisper as they road out their orgasms together.

When they finished, the two exhausted lovers collapsed on the bed, panting in the afterglow. They lay there in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling of being so intimately close to someone.

"Wow!" said Katt in a breath. "You were amazing!"

"So were you," said Fox with a grin. Something then crossed Fox's mind. "So… what happens now?" Fox asked her, not sure exactly what their relationship now was.

Katt smiled, understanding what he meant, and simply rested her head against his chest. "Lets not worry about that now," she cooed softly. "Lets just see where this goes."

Fox was content for the moment to do just that. The vulpine and the feline just lay there naked in each other's arms until they drifted off to sleep, happy that they were together, even if they didn't know where it would go. But both of them secretly hoped they had just found their new love.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see the more detailed version of this story, you can find it on SoFurry and Adult-Fanfiction. This is my first Star Fox story. I wrote it because I like this pairing, and I'm sad I don't see more of it. So what do you think? R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fox woke up the next morning. He recalled he'd had the craziest dream. In it he he'd had sex with his friend Katt.

He then felt something warm soft and heavy against him and he realized he was sleeping naked. He then noticed he was not in his own bedroom. He looked over and saw a bunch of pink fur in his face. He then discovered with surprise who the fur belonged to. Katt! The pink feline was in bed with him, sleeping soundly snuggled up against him, her head in the crook of his neck. She was purring softly with a smile on her face as she slept. He realized she was also naked as he could feel her bare fur against his.

That's when Fox remembered the events of last night, and he grinned to himself. He DID have sex with Katt, and he was in her apartment bedroom, in her bed with her.

Wow, he thought to himself in amazement. I actually had sex with my friend Katt. He could hardly believe it. One moment they had just been friends, and not even very close friends. Up until Katt had joined their team recently, they had only known each other through Falco, and now, suddenly, they had slept with each other. And not only that, but it had been the best sex Fox had ever had in his life! Of course he could just be thinking that because this was the first time he had had sex in what felt like ages. He wondered to himself if this was just going to be a one-night stand, or the start of a relationship between them. Then he remembered Katt's words from the previous night. 'Lets just see where this goes'. Fox mentally shrugged and decided to do just that. For now, he was just happy that he had just had sex with a beautiful woman, and for the first time in a long while, he had gotten Krystal off his mind.

He became aware that he needed to pee. Not wanting to disturb Katt, he carefully crawled out of bed, trying not to wake her. As he walked to the bathroom, he passed his and Katt's clothes still lying all over the floor where they had been tossed aside last night.

After emptying his bladder, Fox didn't think Katt would mind if he used her shower. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He winced as a blast of icy cold water hit him, and he waited a few seconds for it to become warm before he grabbed the soap and began to lather himself up, rubbing the suds into his orange-brown fur.

Fox's thoughts drifted back to Katt. He wondered why he had never tried to start something with her before. She was perfect for him. Fun, beautiful, strong, kind, everything he liked in a woman. He guessed it had to do with a couple things. One, they had never spent much time with each other before. Two, Fox had always seen that she had interest in Falco, and didn't want to get in the way. And three, most of the times when she was around, he was already in a relationship.

He was pulled from his thoughts when suddenly the shower curtain opened and Katt stepped into the shower with him.

"Oh no you don't," she said with a mischievous grin as she stepped under the hot water with him. "I don't want you using up all the hot water and leaving none left for me! So make some room, Tiger!"

Fox smiled in delight as the pink feline immediately wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her nude form up against his and pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Fox happily returned the kiss, wrapping is own arms around her back.

"Good morning," Fox said to her in between kisses.

"Good morning," Katt replied back to him cheerfully.

They continued to make out under the hot running water. Fox enjoyed the feeling of Katt's body pressed against his, their wet fur rubbing together, their tails intertwining, the familiar taste of her mouth as he explored it with his tongue.

After a short while of this, Katt suddenly broke the kiss. She turned her back to him and then bent over, putting her hands against the wall of the shower for support, and then stuck up her sexy ass, lifting her tail up. She looked back over her shoulder at him expectantly.

Fox knew what she wanted and wasted no time. With one hand he grabbed her hip while with the other he lined himself up and pushed into her.

The two moaned as they became joined once again. Fox began slowly thrusting, gradually picking up speed. The bathroom became filled with the echoing sounds of their moans.

After several minutes, they both cried out in bliss, waves of pleasure coursing through their entire beings as they road out their orgasms together.

They stayed in their current position for several moments, both breathing heavily from what they'd just done, and then Fox removed himself from Katt. They both stood there under the running water for a minute in the afterglow of their little activity, leaning against the walls of the shower as they regained their energy.

Finally Katt turned to Fox and she leaned forward and kissed him again on the lips. "What a great way to start the morning," she said contently, rubbing her hands against his chest and abs. Fox smiled and moved behind her to wrap his arms around her, affectionately embracing her from behind. She turned her head to meet his muzzle as they continued to make out again.

They made love a couple more times there in the shower, trying different positions. Both of them felt like they just couldn't get enough of each other, since it had been so long since either of them had been with another partner.

Finally, as they were panting in the afterglow of another round, Katt said, "Alright, I think it's about time we just finished showering. If we keep having sex, we'll never get out of here."

"I don't have a problem with that," said Fox with a sly grin.

Katt smirked at him. "As much as I would love to spend all day having sex with you, we both have stuff to do."

Fox knew she was right. With no war currently going on, finding work was a difficult job for mercenaries such as themselves. And if they didn't find work, they couldn't make money, and their bills weren't gonna pay themselves after all. He began cleaning himself, both of them turning away from each other so they would be less tempted.

"In that case, are you free for dinner tonight?" asked Fox. He had made up his mind, and wanted to pursue a relationship with Katt.

Katt glanced over her shoulder at him with an amused grin. "So you sleep with me first, and then take me out to dinner afterwards?" she said jokingly. "I think you got those two things backwards, hun."

Fox chuckled. "As I recall, _YOU_ came on to _ME_ last night."

Now Katt chuckled. "Well it's _your_ fault for being so darn handsome, Tiger."

Fox grinned at that.

"Anyway, of course I'm free for dinner," said Katt. She also wanted to try a relationship with Fox. After all, she wanted to get over Falco, and she was definitely interested in Fox now, so why not?

"Great!" said Fox. "I'll pick you up at six."

Katt giggled at how excited he sounded. "Works for me," she said.

They finished showering, dried themselves off, and got dressed, Fox putting on the same clothes he had worn yesterday.

They shared another kiss before Fox left her apartment, a skip in his step for the first time in weeks.

"I think today is going to be a great day!" he thought to himself happily, looking forward to six o'clock that evening.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to add a few more chapters to this after some more ideas came to mind. Once again, if you want to see the more detailed(graphic) version of this story, you can find it on ******Adult-Fanfiction and **SoFurry. So what do you think? R&amp;R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fox had no luck finding work for his team. He also made reservations at a nice restaurant, and ordered new supplies for the Great Fox, which was currently in dry-dock in orbit. In the after noon, he went back to his place and got ready for his date with Katt. He cleaned up, combed his fur, and put on his nice clothes and cologne. On the way to her place, he stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet to give to her.

When he stopped by Katt's apartment at six to pick her up and knocked on her door, she looked at him in confusion when she opened the door and saw him. He was also surprised to see she was dressed in her usual rugged shorts and top.

"Wow! You're really dressed sharp," she said staring at his nice clothes and bouquet.

"Well, yeah. We're going out to dinner," he reminded her.

Her eyes widened. "Are we going someplace fancy?" she asked. "I thought we were just going some place… average. You know?"

"Well, yeah. I made reservations…" Fox could see she was not ready at all. She even had a smeer of oil on her cheek, so he guessed she had been messing with her ship today.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know we were going someplace fancy."

"Its alright," said Fox, not wanting her to worry. "I can cancel the reservations and we can go someplace you want."

"No," said Katt. "I can get ready real quick. I'm sure I can find something nice to wear." She wasn't sure why she hadn't been expecting Fox to take her someplace nice. To be honest, she had never been taken out on a date someplace fancy before. The guys she had been with in the past hadn't exactly been gentlemen. But she should have known that Fox would be different. She was looking forward to what Fox had planned for her.

She took the bouquet from Fox, not used to such a romantic gesture, and let Fox into her apartment, smelling the flowers as she did. They smelled nice. She laid them down on the kitchen table and went to her room to change.

Fox waited patently for Katt to get ready. He hoped she wouldn't be too long so they wouldn't miss their reservations.

After about ten minutes Katt reemerged. Fox looked at her and his jaw dropped. She was now wearing a light sky blue dress and matching high heals. She had brushed her fur and cleaned the grease off of her cheek. She looked stunning. Fox hardly recognized her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You're gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

She smiled. "I forgot I even had this dress. It was buried pretty deep in my closet. I can't even remember when I got it. Could you zip me up in the back?" she turned around and reviled the back of her dress was unzipped. Fox walked over to her and zipped her dress up.

"Thank you," she said. "Well, lets go."

"Right," said Fox, remembering they had to make it to the restaurant in time.

Fox took them to the Café Imperial, a local fine dinning restaurant that he heard had gotten very good reviews. When they arrived at the place, it did not disappoint. Smooth jazz music hit their ears the moment they walked in through the front doors. The place was aglow with soft golden light that illuminated the many rows of tables about the place, around which waiters and waitresses were hurrying about.

Fox and Katt were taken to their table and they ordered. Fox had the rabbit stew, and Katt had the fried fish.

"Wow!" Katt exclaimed, looking around the place while they waited for their meals. "I've never been to anyplace so fancy. I kind of feel a little out of place here." She gestured to the silverware in front of her. "I mean, who needs THIS many forks, knives, and spoons for one meal?" she chuckled.

Fox had to agree with her. "I know one's for the salad, and one's for soup, and one's for the main mean, but I have no idea what the rest are for."

"Well anyway, its nice to be treated like a lady for a change," she said flirtatiously to him, taking a sip of her wine.

Their meals arrived and they began eating. As they ate, they talked more, getting to know each other more. They told each other about their days. Like Fox had guessed, Katt had been tinkering with her ship today, as well as also looking for work like he had. And just like him, she had also been unsuccessful. Eventually, they started talking about their past relationships.

Fox told Katt that before Krystal he had dated Fara Phoenix, however things didn't work out between them. So they had decided to end their relationship, but still remain good friends. Last he had heard, Fara had married Bill Grey, another old friend of his who was also serving in the military. Then he told Katt about Miyu and Fay. He had had a bit of a crush on Fay until he found out her and Miyu were lesbians. They didn't stay too long on the team.

Katt had had a few flings before in her past here and there, but none of them had been serious.

"I have a question," said Fox. "Why did you recently change your fur color to black for a while?" He had been curious about that since, other then that brief period, she had always had pink fur.

Katt's expression fell and she looked down at her plate. "Promise me you won't laugh," she said, indicating this was apparently something she was embarrassed of.

"I promise," he said.

Katt sighed. "I changed my fur color because I thought it might make Falco… like me more. I thought if he thought I was 'cool' then he might want to date me." This was something Katt was ashamed of herself for. She had changed her appearance to try and get a guy to like her.

"But Katt," said Fox, "you ARE cool. You're probably the coolest girl I've ever met."

She smiled at him. "Well, anyway, after it didn't work, I changed my fur back to pink, just the way I like it."

"I like it too," Fox said. "It suits you."

"Thank you," said Katt. "I got the stupid idea to change my fur color after I watched Grease, that part where Sandy changes her appearance to get with Danny."

Suddenly, Fox burst out laughing.

Katt glared at him in annoyance, and after a few seconds she kicked him hard in his shin underneath the table.

"Ow!" Fox winced, instantly stopping his laugher.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Katt snapped at him. Around them, people at other tables were beginning to stare.

"I wasn't laughing at you!" Fox said defensively. "I was laughing because you put the image in my head of Falco singing and dancing to 'You're The One That I want'."

Katt now also couldn't help but picture that in her head, and she too burst out laughing. The idea of Falco singing and dancing to anything was hilarious enough; let alone that famous song from Grease.

"Sorry I kicked you," she said.

"I'll survive," he joked. Though, seriously, it had really hurt.

Just then, Fox heard a familiar voice say his name. "Fox?!"

Fox and Katt looked up to see none other than Bill Grey and Fara Phoenix, although Fox supposed it was now Fara Grey, approaching their table. They were both dressed up nicely and Fox figured they had come here for dinner same as him and Katt. And it did not take Fox long to notice the large bulge in Fara's belly, and his eyes widened. She was pregnant!

"Hey, Fox! How's it going?" asked Bill.

"Bill! Fara! It's great to see you!" Fox said.

"It's great to see you too," said Fara.

"So who's your lady friend?" Bill asked, looking over at Katt. "Wait! Katt?!" He recognized her from back when they had fought Andross the first time. They had only met briefly back then.

"Hello, Bill," said Katt. "Long time no see."

"You know her?" Fara asked Bill.

Fox and Bill realized Fara had never met Katt before.

"Fara, this is Katt," Fox said. "Katt, this is Fara."

"Nice to meet you," Fara said extending a hand for Katt to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," said Katt, shaking the fennec vixen's hand. "We were just talking about you two."

"Really?" Fara said with intrigue.

"Yeah," said Fox. "So… it looks like you two are gonna be parents soon." He looked back down at Fara's pregnant belly.

"Yeah," Fara said, rubbing her belly happily with her hands. "I'm due in a couple months."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father, Fox," said Bill, wrapping his arm around Fara's shoulders.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Katt.

"We want it to be a surprise," said Fara.

"I hope it's a girl," said Katt.

Then something occurred to Fox. "How are you two going to have a kid while you're both in the military?"

Bill and Fara looked at each other and then back at Fox.

"We've actually been talking about that a lot ourselves," Fara said.

Bill nodded. "We weren't planning to have kids just yet, but…" he looked down at Fara's belly, "fate had other plans."

"Oh," said Fox and Katt, Katt glad that she was currently on the pill.

"But we're going to make it work," said Fara confidently, "no matter what we have to do. We know its not going to be easy, being parents AND serving in the military…"

"But we love each other," said Bill, "and we'll do whatever we have to to make it work."

Fara and Bill soon went back to their own table to order their dinner. Fox was amazed that Fara and Bill were actually going to try to have a kid while they both still had their carriers in the military. Honestly, he couldn't see how it could work. So many things could go wrong, yet they were still going through with it. He hoped the best for them though.

After dinner, Fox and Katt went back to Katt's apartment, though not before quickly going shopping so that Katt could buy a new engine piece for her ship that she really wanted.

When they got back to Katt's place, Katt wasted no time pulling Fox into her apartment and started to make out with him. They quickly pulled each other's clothes off as they made their way into Katt's bedroom, tossing them onto the floor.

They made love again on Katt's bed. Afterwards, Katt collapsed on top of Fox, both of them panting in the afterglow, their fur matted with sweat. They looked at each other, both of them smiling happily, and locked lips again, sharing a long, passionate, loving kiss between them.

"Oh, Fox," Katt said after they broke the kiss. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"Me too," said Fox, gazing back into her blue eyes. It truly was. After Krystal, Fox had honestly felt like he would never be happy again. He supposed it was true what they said. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and time heals all wounds.

And it was true for Katt as well. She felt so foolish now for spending so many years trying to get the attention of a guy who had no interest in her when she could have been with a guy who actually loved her back.

Katt eventually rolled off of Fox and they snuggled up together in her bed, soon falling asleep in each other's arms for a second night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fox and Katt were slowly awoken by a loud beeping noise in the apartment. Katt recognized it as her computer indicating she was receiving a call. Fox and Katt looked at the digital clock next to her bed. It was 3:27 AM.

"Who the heck is calling me THIS early?" said Katt, reluctantly getting out of bed. She quickly slipped on a pair of panties and a nightshirt, and then went to answer the call.

When she checked the computer, she saw it was from Slippy on Aquas.

"Its from Slippy," she called to Fox before she pressed the receive button on the screen. Slippy's image appeared on the screen when she answered the call.

"Katt, hi," he said in his usual high-pitched cheerful voice.

"Slippy," Katt groaned groggily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Huh?" said Slippy, confused. "Then he saw how Katt looked and how dark it was in her room. "Oh! It's night there, isn't it? Sorry. I forgot about the time difference there. Here on Aquas it's the middle of the afternoon. That might explain why Fox and Falco didn't answer when I called them earlier. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because I've found a job for us."

"What?!" said Fox, quickly pulling on his boxers and hurrying over next to Katt in front of the computer screen. "We got a job?"

Slippy's eyes widened at the sight of Fox. "Fox?! What are you doing at Katt's place? And why aren't you dressed?"

"Who's not dressed?" Katt and Fox heard a female voice on Slippy's end say, and then suddenly, Amanda, a pink toad with a big yellow bow on her head and Slippy's fiancé, appeared on the screen beside him. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, seeing Fox and Katt. "What's going on here?"

"Well," began Fox awkwardly. "Katt and I are… dating now."

Slippy stared at them in shock, mouth hanging agape, while Amanda gazed at them in amusement.

"Dating? You two?" said Slippy.

Fox and Katt both nodded.

"When did THIS happen?" their amphibian teammate asked.

"Shortly after we arrived back on Corneria," said Katt, leaning her head against Fox's shoulder affectionately.

"Oh," said Slippy. "But Katt, I thought you had a crush on Falco." Amanda gave Slippy a look of annoyance after he said that.

"I did," said Katt, her expression becoming hard for a moment. "But a girl has to know when a guy is a lost cause. I moved on."

"Oh. Yeah, Falco always does seem to get pretty annoyed whenever you're around," said Slippy with a chuckle. "Well, I'm happy for you two, although I'm kind of sad you and Krystal didn't work things out, Fox."

Fox felt a slight twinge of pain at the mention of the blue vixen. "Slippy, Krystal's gone," Fox retorted. "That ship has sailed!" He wrapped his arm around Katt's shoulders to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, I know," said Slippy kind of sadly.

"Well I think that you two look adorable together," Amanda said to Fox and Katt. "You're my new OTP!"

"Um… thanks," said Fox, not sure what OTP meant.

"Does Falco know about you two?" asked Slippy.

"Not yet," said Fox. However, that thought made him start wondering. Just how WOULD Falco react to finding out that they were together?

"Well I… OH WAIT!" Slippy exclaimed suddenly. "I almost forgot about why I called. The job. My father has some new kind of tactical technology that he needs transported from his lab here to the Cornerian Army headquarters on Corneria, and he wants us to escort it."

"What kind of new tech?" asked Fox.

"He wouldn't tell me. He says it's top secret, but he says its so important that a lot of bad guys would probably want to try and steel it, so he wants the best mercenaries in the universe to make sure that it gets safely delivered."

"Tell your father he can count on us," said Fox. "Well be at Aquas as soon as we can."

"Sure thing, Fox," said Slippy with a salute. "Oh, by the way, there's one other reason I called."

"What's that?" asked Fox.

Before Slippy could speak, Amanda got up close to the camera so that her face filled the video screen. "I WANNA JOIN TEAM STAR FOX!" she shouted excitedly.

Fox was surprised.

Amanda continued, stepping back from the computer a bit so that Slippy could be seen again. "Please let me join! You've seen my piloting skills during the Angler War! I'll be a great asset to the team. Besides, anywhere my Slippy goes, I want to be right there with him from now on!

Fox thought for a minute. He knew Amanda was right and she had helped them during the angler war. Heck, from what he had seen, she was already better in combat then her fiancé. Plus that would bring their team total back up to five, not including ROB.

"Alright," said Fox. "I'll give you a shot."

Amanda looked ecstatic. "Oh, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!"

"Well, we'll see you when you get here," said Slippy. "Bye Fox. Bye Katt."

"Later Slippy," said Fox.

"See you soon, Amanda," said Katt.

After the call ended and the screen went black, Katt said, "What I don't understand is, what the heck is Amanda's bow attached to? She doesn't have any hair!"

"Maybe it's a stick on," said Fox with a shrug.

The two of them then went back to Katt's bed to get a few more hours of sleep. Fox, however, was deep in thought as Katt cuddled against him under the covers.

Slippy isn't afraid of Amanda getting hurt on this job, he thought to himself. I guess I should try to be more like him.

Fox had learned his lesson from his break up with Krystal. It had been a horrible experience, but he had come out of it a wiser man. As much as he now realized he would be worried about Katt getting hurt or killed in their line of work, he knew he had to respect her own choices. Plus, she'll probably also worry about me getting hurt just as much as I'll worry about her.

Fox held Katt to him in his arms as he fell back to sleep with her.

* * *

After sleeping for a couple more hours, they got up, took a 'fun' shower together, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went to their ships at the army base hanger. Soon they're ships were flying side by side in the air, flying up to dock with the brand new Great Fox.

Fox spotted their big, beautiful flagship in dry-dock come into view over the horizon as they flew towards it, the light of the sun gleaming of her shiny haul.

Fox opened communications. "Fox McCloud to Great Fox. Two requesting permission to dock."

A robotic voice soon responded. "This is ROB. Preparing docking procedures."

"Lady's first," Fox said to Katt over the comm.

"Such a gentleman," Katt replied.

Fox and Katt slowly glided their craft into the hanger bay opening at the bottom of the Great Fox. They touched down inside safely on the landing pads.

They both climbed out of their ships and walked away from them just as a mechanical crane lowered from the ceiling and began lifting the two fighter ships one at a time over to the launch area with all the other small craft the ship had, such as the Blue Marine and the Landmaster.

Fox and Katt then spotted Falco standing next to his own Arwing in the hanger. He had obviously arrived before they had. He turned to face them.

"Hey Falco," said Fox as they approached him.

"Hey Fox," Falco said happily. "Hey Katt," he added less happily.

"How's it going?" asked Fox.

"Pretty good," said Falco. "I had a fun night with a hot broad I picked up at a bar last night. And let me tell you, she was a freak," he said with a wink at Fox.

"Nice," said Katt sarcastically. "Well, Fox and I have some big news."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Katt wrapped her arms around Fox's waist affectionately and rested her head on his shoulder. "We're dating now," she said while smiling at Fox.

Falco looked at them, and then burst out laughing. "Good one!"

"It's not a joke, Fal," said Fox, wrapping an arm around Katt's back. "Katt and I are dating."

Falco stared at them. "Seriously?"

They nodded.

"Well, when did this happen?" he asked curiously.

"The night we got back to Corneria," said Katt. "We went to a club and... one thing led to another." She and Fox grinned at each other.

Falco was still partly wondering if they were pulling his leg. Then again, he noticed Fox certainly did seem a lot happier then he had been in the last few weeks, and the only explanation for that that made sense was that they were actually banging.

"Wow. So does this mean you're gonna stop trying to get into my pants?" Falco asked Katt.

Katt glared at him. "Yes, Falco. I'm completely over you."

"HALALUIA!" Falco said with relief. "Its about frickin time!"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Fox decided to break it. "Well, lets get headed to Aquas. We have a job to do. Falco, are we fully fueled and stocked?"

"Uh, yeah. We're fully fueled and stocked, but I, uh, when I was taking inventory of our armory, I think some of our weapons might be missing. Could be wrong though. Wanna come and double check it with me?"

"Sure," said Fox. "Katt, you go up to the bridge and help ROB get us ready to launch."

"Aye, Aye, Foxy," she said and then headed off.

Fox walked with Falco towards the armory, but before they made it there, Falco stopped Fox in the corridor they were in and turned to him.

"Fox, I have one thing to say to you," said Falco. "You better treat Katt right, better than you treated Krystal, or I'll put a bullet in you don't!"

Fox's eyes widened at the unexpected threat from his friend.

"Don't get me wrong," Falco continued. "I'm glad Katt ended up with a good guy like you. You're caring and loyal. I'm just warning you is all."

"Of-of course, Falco," Fox managed to say still surprised by Falco's sudden change of tune. "I… didn't know you cared so much. I thought you didn't like Katt."

"Fox, of course I care about Katt," Falco replied like it was obvious. "I think she's kind of annoying sometimes, but I do care about her, just not in a romantic way. The truth is, I've always kind of seen her as like a little sister to me, you know. Plus, Katt wants a relationship. A REAL relationship. I don't. You know me, Fox. I'm a player. A free bird. I don't want to get tied down to anyone. I'm only interested in girls who are 'just looking for a good time'."

Fox was amazed. He had never seen this side of his friend before. "Wow, Falco. You know what, even though you don't like to show it, you're a really good guy deep down."

"Hey, keep it down, will ya!" Falco hushed him. "I have a reputation to uphold. I don't want anybody thinking I've gone soft. Which reminds me, don't tell Katt any of this, or I'll put a bullet in you."

"I promise, Fal," Fox said, fully intending to keep his friend's secret. "So, the arsenal?"

Falco grinned and waved a hand. "I was just making that up to get you away from Katt. Everything is accounted for."

Fox nodded and they headed up to the bridge of the ship. Katt was standing next to ROB while he worked at the ship's helm.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Fox.

"Affirmative Fox," said ROB.

"Take us out then."

"Affirmative Fox," ROB said again. "Detaching fuel tubes and docking clamps."

They heard a mechanical clanging through the haul of the ship as it disconnected from Space Doc.

"Firing forward maneuvering thrusters. Locking in course for Aquas. Course laid in."

"Lets go," Fox ordered.

"Engaging FTL drive."

The stars out in front of them through the front of the ship stretched out as the Great Fox blasted into light speed.

Just then they heard loud metal clanging behind them. They all turned to look just as an unknown person ran onto the bridge with them. She was a robin girl. She was wearing a pair of white panties and what appeared to be one of Falco shirts, and nothing else.

"FALCO WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she demanded franticly. "IS THE SHIP MOVING? I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN AN HOUR!"

Katt and Fox looked at Falco, who was grinning at the robin girl awkwardly.

"Oh hey, um... Molly?" Falco said.

"Margaret," she corrected him in annoyance that he couldn't remember her name.

"Margaret! Right! I was close," Falco said. "Look, babe, I'm gonna be completely honest. I completely forgot you were still here."

Fox and Katt stared at Falco in disbelief.

I may have dodged a bullet here, Katt thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About a month later, Team Star Fox was doing very well. They had found a few more jobs, and we're successful in all of them. Amanda proved to be an invaluable new member to the crew. Fox and Katt's relationship was going smoothly. They could barely keep themselves off of each other.

The team was currently on their way to Papetoon. They had been hired to deal with some thugs who had kidnapped the son of their client. The thugs were apparently space pirates, and they were bullying a moisture-farming colony on the desert planet, and we're holding the owners' son for ransom in exchange for gold. And of course, the colony had no gold. It didn't make sense to Fox that these pirates would look for gold from a moisture farm, unless these pirates were extremely stupid. Also, why gold? Why not Lylatian currency? Wouldn't that make more sense?

Fox and Katt were currently in his courters on the great fox, making love on his bed. Katt was on her hands and knees while Fox gripped her hips tightly from behind as he pumped into her rapidly. Katt placed her hands on the headboard for leverage as they both felt the end nearing.

Katt cried out his name as she climaxed hard. Fox wasn't far behind, and he soon reached his climax as well.

When they were finished, they both collapsed on the bed, him over top of her, both of them panting in the aftermath.

"I love you," Fox whispered into her ear while he planted gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder, causing her to purr in pleasure.

"Mmmm, I love you too," she replied, enjoying her vulpine boyfriend worshiping her naked body.

While they were in their afterglow, Falco's voice suddenly boomed over the ship's intercom.

"EVERYBODY DROP WHATEVER YOURE DOING AND TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GONNA WANNA SEE THIS!"

Reluctantly, Fox got off of Katt and grabbed the remote beside the bed and turned on the TV, and changed the channel to Lylat news. They were both immediately shocked by the headline they saw on the news.

STAR WOLF INCARCERATED!

Fox and Katt listened closely too hear more, Fox turning up the volume.

The news anchor spoke. "The notorious group of criminals known as Star Wolf were arrested yesterday on MacBeth after they attempted to perform a heist on a moving train."

The image on the TV then showed Wolf, Leon, and Panther being lead away in handcuffs by Cornerian solders. Fox immediately noticed that Krystal for some reason was not among them.

The news anchor spoke again. "The train was carrying important medical supplies to a hospital on MacBeth, which is currently dealing with a deadly epidemic. Apparently, Star Wolf was attempting to steal the medical supplies too sell them on the black market.

"The fourth member of the Star Wolf team, only known as Krystal, no known last name, remains at large. However, the rest of her teammates have stated that she HAD participated in the attempted heist, but she alone was able to escape capture. Also, several witnesses claim they saw Krystal's unique ship, the Cloudrunner, flying away from the scene." A photo of Krystal appeared on the screen. "If you see this vixen, you are asked to contact local authorities. And now for the lottery numbers."

Fox turned off the TV. He and Katt looked at each other.

"So… star wolf is in prison," Fox said after several seconds. "Finally."

"Yeah," said Katt in agreement.

Fox secretly was worried about Krystal. Despite everything, he still cared about her, and he didn't want to believe Krystal had played a part in such a terrible crime. Stealing from dying people.

Even though Fox said nothing, Katt knew what he was thinking. She could see it in his expression.

Fox, not wanting her to be concerned, put on a grin. "Anyway, where were we?" he said as he playfully tackled Katt back down against the bed, causing Katt to squeal in delight.

* * *

Several hours later, after the team had arrived on Papetoon, Fox was out to meet the bandits at the landing spot just outside the farming colony, wearing a black hooded cloak to conceal his identity. Next to him was the stack of fake gold Slippy had fabricated in the lab on the great fox. The rest of the colony had been evacuated to a safe distance so.

Fox looked around him at the familiar rocky desert landscape around him, with mountains and plateaus off in the distance. It had been a long time since he had been on the planet he had grown up on. He had forgotten how hot it was, and he was baking under the black cloak, but he had to make sure the mission went exactly as planned if they were going to rescue that kid.

"Fox, a ship just dropped out of FTL and is entering the planet's orbit," said Slippy over the receiver in Fox's ear.

"Cornerian Dreadnought class heavy cruiser," chimed ROB.

A Cornerian battleship? Fox thought to himself in confusion. "Can they see you?" he spoke into the communicator on his wrist.

"Nope, Fox. The new cloaking device we installed is working great," Slippy spoke again. "Fox, I've identified the ship. It's the Valiant. But according to my research, the Valiant was reported MIA during the Aparoid invasion."

This ship was missing in action? Fox thought, continuing to wonder exactly who these visitors were.

"They're launching a shuttle craft down to the surface," said Slippy.

After about a minute, Fox soon saw the shuttle appear in the sky and fly down towards his location. It gently landed a dozen yards in front of him. The ramp on the shuttle came down and several large figures stepped outside. The daylight illuminated them, and Fox was shocked to discover who they were.

They were sharpclaw.

How did the sharpclaw get a hold of a Cornerian battle cruiser? Fox wondered to himself. If these ruthless dinosaurs have gotten a hold of advanced Cornerian military tech, they could become a problem for the whole Lylat system.

Fox spotted the boy they needed to rescue, a vulpine pup, being held by the wrist by one of the Saurian brutes, a blaster pointed at his head. The poor kid looked scared to death, but relatively unharmed. The rest of the sharpclaw all spread out and stood at attention with blasters of their own at the ready.

One of the sharpclaw, who was apparently the leader judging by how highly he carried himself as he walked, approached Fox and the stack of fake gold. Fox hoped that none of the sharpclaw would recognize him, or the plan would be ruined.

"I have your gold," Fox spoke, pretending to be one of the moisture farmers.

"Good," the sharpclaw said in a gruff yet hissing voice. "I knew you were hiding some."

"Now give us back the boy!" he demanded.

The sharpclaw scoffed at him. "You are in no position to be making demands, furry one! First I will inspect the gold, and if I am satisfied, then you will get the boy." He then began inspecting the stack of gold.

Fox knew the sharpclaw would soon find out the gold was fake. Fox pressed a hidden button on his communicator, signaling to the others to begin the next phase of their plan.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion to the west of them in the dessert, about a mile away. All the sharpclaw turned their heads to see. Fox also turned to look, too make it look like he was just as surprised as them.

"What was that?" the sharpclaw demanded.

"I'm taking the shot," Fox heard Katt say over the receiver in his ear.

Just then a bullet hole appeared in the head of the sharpclaw holding the kid. He released the kid as he fell to the ground dead. The other sharpclaw all turned to look when they heard his body hit the ground.

Phase three, Fox thought to himself.

Just then explosions appeared all around him and the sharpclaw from the mines his team had planted in the ground earlier. While the sharpclaw were distracted by all the chaos, Fox wasted no time and quickly ran up to the kid, wrapping his arm around him tightly while with his other arm he grabbed his grappling gun that he had concealed under his cloak. During all this, Katt and Falco continued to take out the sharpclaw with their sniper rifles from their hiding spot on a nearby plateau.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm getting you back to your parents," Fox said to the kid, who looked at him with wide eyes in absolute confusion. "Come on, Amanda, don't fail me now," Fox muttered to himself.

At that moment, right on cue, Fox spotted the gyrowing flying in at its top speed towards them after flying out from its hiding place behind a plateau.

"Need a lift?" Fox heard Amanda say through the receiver as the gyrowing flew overhead.

"Hang on tight, kid," Fox said before he fired his grappling gun up at the craft. It latched onto the bottom of the craft, and Fox and the boy were quickly lifted up into the air, away from the angry sharpclaw.

Fox looked back and saw the sharpclaw running back into their shuttle. The shuttle then took off from the ground and flew back up into the sky.

Just as Fox was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Slippy's voice rang in his ear.

"Fox! The battleship just started moving. Its weapons are powering up. It looks like it's getting ready to fire down at the planet! THEY'RE TARGETING THE FARMING COLONY!"

Fox's eyes widened. "Those bastards!" he cursed to himself. Then he pushed the button on his communicator. "Slippy, take out that ship now! Don't let them fire!"

"Way ahead of you, Fox," replied Slippy.

* * *

Up in the great fox, Slippy watched as ROB moved the great fox into position to attack the sharpclaw's battleship.

"Hurry, ROB!" Slippy urged the robot next to him at the helm controls.

"Enemy ship in range," ROB responded.

"Fire everything!" Slippy shouted as he deactivated the great fox's cloaking device so that they could fire.

The great fox decloaked and then ROB and Slippy fired all of its laser cannons at the enemy ship. The enemy ship took the hits, and then it immediately turned its weapons away from the planet and towards the great fox, and returned fire. The great fox shook as it was hit with the dreadnought's weapons fire, but kept firing. The enemy ship may have been twice their ship's size, but the great fox was in better condition. After a few seconds of exchanging fire, the enemy ship exploded in a bright white flash, sending smoldering, twisted shrapnel whirling through space in every direction.

Slippy breathed a sigh of relief and then contacted Fox again. "Enemy ship destroyed, Fox."

"Great work, Slippy," replied Fox on the comm-link, sounding just as relieved as Slippy. "We got the kid safe and sound. Mission accomplished. Bring the great fox down to the planet. We'll meet up with you down here."

* * *

Now that the ordeal was over, the team met back up with the inhabitants of the moisture farming colony. The boy ran up to meet his parents as soon as he spotted them. The overjoyed vulpine mother and father embraced their son tightly, tears of joy in all of their eyes. The rest of the colonists surrounded the star fox team, praising them with words of gratitude.

"Thank you so much for saving our son!" the father of the boy said to them after a few moments of embracing his son.

"It's what we do," said Fox with a smile. "And don't worry about those thugs. We can guaranty they'll never bother you again."

The man smiled and nodded. "We're going to have a celebration this evening. Won't you all please stay for it as our guests of honor?"

Fox looked at his teammates. They all nodded at him in agreement. Fox turned back to the man. "We'd be happy to."

Just then a busty silver vixen girl stepped up to Fox and put her hands on his chest. "Is there any way I can show you my personal thanks for saving my cousin?" she said to Fox flirtatiously. Fox could tell what she was obviously hinting at, and he swallowed awkwardly.

"Um, as flattered as I am, that's not necessary," he said to the vixen, not wanting to offend her, but also not wanting Katt to think he wanted anything to do with this girl.

Just then, Falco stepped in. "But I'll gladly take you up on that offer," Falco said to the vixen with a grin.

The girl smiled flirtatious at Falco, and took his hand and led him away from the group. Falco looked back at Fox, giving him a thumbs up and a wink.

The party was a real shindig, with music and dancing and food and drink and a big bonfire. Slippy and Amanda immediately joined the others who were dancing. Fox on the other hand needed some urging by Katt, as well as a few drinks, before she managed to get him to dance with her.

The party lasted long into the night before it finally died down, and many people turned in. Slippy and Amanda had passed out in each other's arms on the ground by the bonfire, and Falco was still off somewhere with the vixen. Fox and Katt took the opportunity to get a chance alone with each other, and took a walk around the outskirts of the colony. It was a very clear night, and the landscape was illuminated enough by the light coming from the planet's three moons that they could see where they were going.

"Shame we're getting paid so little for this job," said Katt as they walked.

"These people don't have much. They're giving us all they can afford to give us," said Fox. "Besides, to me, the real reward was seeing how happy we made those people."

"Typical Fox," said Katt. "Always so noble all the time. I both love and hate that about you." She had been trying to break Fox out of his habit of being such a goody two shoes, and bring out a little bit of a bad boy in him. "Although I have to admit, you're right. It was nice too see that we helped those people."

Fox nodded.

Katt suddenly stopped him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a mischievous look. "What do you say we have a little fun right here under the moonlight?"

"Right here?" Fox asked in disbelief. "Right out in the open?"

"It'll be fun," Katt insisted, moving her face closer to Fox's. "Besides, it's the middle of the night and we're far from the colony. No one will see us."

Katt pressed her lips against Fox's. She then grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand up to her chest and pressed it against one of her large breasts. Fox quickly gave into temptation and kissed Katt back, squeezing and kneading her breast in his hand, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Over me so soon, Fox?"

Fox and Katt broke away from each other in surprise and turned to face their interrupter, shocked to see that, who ever it was, was pointing a blaster at them. More specifically, they were pointing it at Fox. How she had managed to sneak up on them they had no idea.

After a few moments, Fox and Katt both recognized who it was.

"Krystal!?" Fox gasped.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Bet you didn't see that coming. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon. So what do you think? R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fox and Katt stared at Krystal as she pointed the blaster at Fox. They barely recognized her. She was wearing a black, two-piece outfit that left her midriff exposed, and her hair had been dyed dark purple. And there was an angry scowl on her face.

Krystal spoke again. "You're dating Katt now? Watch out, Katt. He'll ruin your life, just like he ruined mine." She looked back at Fox. "I've lost everything, Fox. No team, no money, and I have a bounty on my head now, and it's all YOUR fault! So now I'm gonna make you pay... with your life!" From the slight slurs in her voice, and the way she was swaying as she stood, Fox and Katt could tell that she was drunk.

Fox spoke. "Krystal, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just so afraid to lose you. I don't know what I was thinking and I'd take it all back if I could."

"Save it, fox!" Krystal snapped, shaking the blaster she was holding threateningly. "I've heard it all from you before."

Fox waited for Krystal to pull the trigger, unable to see anyway out of this situation. But suddenly, Katt stepped in front of Fox.

"Out of the way, Katt," Krystal demanded. "I don't want to kill you. I want to kill him."

"Hold on just a minute!" said Katt angrily, keeping herself between Krystal and Fox. "Fox didn't ruin your life, Krystal. You did that yourself."

Fox and Krystal both stared at Katt in confusion.

"WHAT?" shouted Krystal angrily.

"Katt, stop!" said Fox, worried for her safety. "Just get out of here. She doesn't want you."

"Fox, shut up! Someone needs to talk some sense into this girl!" Katt snapped at him, and then she turned back to Krystal. "Yes, Fox may have kicked you off the team. Yes, it was wrong of him, but HE didn't ruin your life. You ruined your own life by all the stupid decisions you made after that."

"What are you talking about?" Krystal spat at her.

Katt continued. "You could have just put it behind you and moved on with your life, Krystal. There are plenty of other mercenary groups who would have been happy to have you, or the Cornerian army, or any other line of work, but instead you joined a bunch of murderous criminals, who don't care about anyone but themselves, and stabbed all your friends in the back when the Lylat system was in danger from the Anglers, all just so you could get revenge on Fox! And you wonder why everyone thinks you're a traitor?"

Krystal seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared at Katt with a dumbfounded expression.

"And we just heard you tried to rob a train transporting medical supplies to sick people!" Katt added with an accusing finger pointed at the blue vixen.

"NO!" Krystal shouted. "That's not... It's not what you think." She looked down at the ground, a shamed expression appearing on her face, and then she looked back at them, a faraway look in her eyes. "It's true, I was there with Star Wolf, but as soon as I found out what we were steeling, I couldn't go along with it! I tried to tell them to stop, but they didn't care. They said we needed the money too badly. I couldn't let them get away with the medical supplies and let all those sick people die. So I triggered the alarm on the train, and then escaped while Wolf, Leon, and Panther got captured."

"You sold out Star Wolf?!" Fox exclaimed in amazement. "Even Panther?"

Krystal looked at Fox with gritted teeth. "Ugh, I never liked Panther, Fox!" she shouted at him in anger and disgust. "He's an egotistical man-whoring pig who flirts with every girl he sees! Every time he touched me I had to resist the urge to vomit! I was only pretending to love him because I knew it would hurt you, like you hurt me!"

Fox was stunned by this revelation. All this time he had been convinced she had truly loved Panther. Then suddenly it hit him. This meant that Krystal was actually innocent in that train heist on MacBeth.

Katt spoke. "Look Krystal, I'd be pissed too, but Fox didn't mean to hurt you. He just made one stupid decision because he loved you and he was afraid to lose you. We all make stupid decisions sometimes, especially when we're afraid, or angry, or in love. I've also made some stupid decisions in my life. I wasted years of my life trying to get a certain bird we all know to fall in love with me. And look at you! You've certainly made your fair share of stupid decisions lately… because you're angry and obsessed with revenge. It's time to let go of the past and start making some intelligent decisions, because you're only hurting yourself. So please, do yourself a favor, and put down the gun."

Krystal hesitated. She already knew how remorseful and sorry Fox was. After all, she was a telepath, and she could read his thoughts, but she had been so angry at him, she had ignored it, and had stubbornly held onto her desire to make Fox hurt. As much as she didn't want to admit it, deep down she knew Katt was right. In her anger, she had ruined her own life trying to get back at Fox. She had ignored all rational thoughts, and had done terrible things and had treated all those who had been her friends horribly, things that she in her rational mind would never have done. It was her own fault that she was in the position she was in now.

Slowly, Krystal lowered the gun, and then she fell to her knees. She struggled to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She still felt mad at Fox, but that was nowhere near how disgusted she felt towards herself now. And the more she thought about it, the more awful and ashamed she felt.

Fox, hearing the sobs Krystal was trying to hold back, made a move towards the vixen on the ground to try and comfort her anyway he could, but she immediately lashed out at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed at him, tears now flowing down her face in rivers. Fox immediately took a few steps backwards.

"Let us help you," Fox said to her as gently as he could. "We can clear your name, Krystal. We can get that bounty off your head. And you can still rejoin Star Fox if you want."

Fox waited for Krystal to respond. After several seconds, she sniffed and looked up at him. "I... I don't know," she said uncertainly, her voice a bit softer now then it had been. "I'm still mad at you, and after all I've done, I doubt the rest of the team will ever forgive me." She hung her head.

"Don't be dumb, Krystal," said Katt from behind Fox. "You need help right now, and he's offering it, and I doubt you'll find many others in the universe right now who would."

"Please, Krystal," Fox pleaded. "The others will forgive you. I know they will. Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself."

Krystal looked up at Fox in bewilderment. Even after all that's happened, he still genuinely cared about her. Maybe… maybe she could bring herself to forgive him. Perhaps she should have forgiven him a long time ago. After all, it had just been one stupid decision that he had made because he loved her, and she could tell that he had more than learned his lesson. Now it was time for her to learn from her own mistakes, and do better.

She could feel her anger, which she had been bottling up inside of her for so long, finally starting to slowly fade away.

After a moment of thought, Krystal wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed her pride. "Okay," she said to Fox. "I... Thank you."

The three of them went back to the colony. The red glow of the sun was already starting to appear over the horizon. The three of them had not slept yet and were understandably exhausted. Krystal passed out from her tiredness as well as from being intoxicated. Fox carried her to some spare courters onboard the great fox, which Slippy had landed right next to the farming colony. Katt and Fox then got some sleep themselves.

Hours later, once they were all awake, they met up with Slippy and Amanda, and informed them about what had happened last night. Krystal was a bit hung-over, and had a pounding headache. Falco was still nowhere to be seen, and they guessed he was still off with the busty silver vixen.

Slippy was overjoyed to have Krystal back, immediately pouncing on her and embracing her in a tight hug. Amanda was less enthusiastic, but still reluctantly welcomed Krystal back.

While they were loading up the great fox with their supplies and payment, as well as Krystal's cloudrunner, Katt walked up to Fox outside the great fox while the others were all preoccupied inside with something.

"Fox, you still love Krystal, don't you?" said Katt.

Fox was taken aback by her sudden unexpected question.

Katt continued. "I won't be mad no matter what the answer is. Just be honest with me. Do you still love her?"

Fox paused for several moments, thinking. Then he looked Katt in the eyes and spoke. "I still care about her," he said to Katt. "I always will, just like you'll always care about Falco. But I'm not in love with her anymore. That ship has sailed." He took both of her hands in his. "I'm in love with you now."

It was true. When he thought about who he wanted to hold close to him each night from now on, Katt was the only person who he envisioned.

Katt smiled, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other lovingly and kissed.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted when they noticed Falco running up to them out of the corner of their eyes. He looked panicked.

"Guys, what the heck did I do last night?" he panted with wide eyes and a pale look on his face.

Fox and Katt both shrugged. "We don't know," said Katt. "We haven't seen you since yesterday. What's up?"

"I think I may have accidentally got married!" said Falco.

Fox and Katt's eyes widened in shock.

Falco continued. "I don't remember because I was pretty hammered last night, but I woke up next to that hot chick I hooked up with yesterday, and I had THIS on my finger." He lifted his hand to show them what looked like a wedding ring on his finger. "We have to get out of here right now! I don't want to be married!" He pulled the ring off his finger and threw it on the ground.

"Falco, we've got something to tell you!" Fox said to the avian just as he was about to run up the ramp into the great fox.

"What?" he asked, in a hurry to get off the planet as fast as he could.

Just then Krystal emerged from the great fox, walking towards them down the ramp. "Hello, Falco," she said timidly.

Falco stared at the blue vixen with wide eyes. "Krystal?!" he exclaimed, then he turned back to Fox and Katt. "What is SHE doing here?" he demanded. He was clearly not very happy to see her.

They explained to Falco what had happened last night, and how they were going to help Krystal clear her name. Falco was not very happy about this.

"Are you kidding?" Falco said angrily. "She stabbed us in the back when we needed her, and tried to help Star Wolf pretend to be heroes!"

"Falco, that's all in the past," said Fox. "We're putting it behind us."

"I'm not!" Falco protested. "I say we leave her! Let her deal with her own problems!"

"We'll, it's not your call to make. It's mine!" said Fox, asserting his authority as team leader.

Falco glared at him. "Fine! Whatever!" He walked up the ramp into the great fox, giving Krystal a mean look as he past by her.

"Give him time," Fox said to Krystal reassuringly, though Krystal didn't look very reassured. She turned to Katt.

"Could I speak to Fox alone for a minute?" Krystal asked Katt.

Katt hesitated a moment before backing off and walking away.

"How are you feeling?" Fox asked Krystal.

Krystal turned back to Fox. "Terrible," she groaned, holding her forehead with her hand, her headache still pounding. She paused for a moment. "Fox… you've apologized to me... multiple times now, but I still haven't apologized to you yet. So… I'm sorry. I was just so angry at you that I didn't even want to consider or try to understand why you did what you did. I just wanted to keep being angry at you, and because of that, I took my anger out not only on you, but on all of my friends. I was such an idiot, and I'm ashamed." She looked down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes again. She wiped them away with her hand.

Fox put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "We've both done some stupid things," he said to her, "but that's all in the past, and we're both wiser people now." He paused. "I know things can never be the way they were before between us, but if it's alright with you, I'd still like us to be friends."

She stared at him quietly for a long moment. Then she gave him a tiny smile. "I'd like that too, Fox."

That answer filled Fox with happiness. The two of them then hugged each other. It wasn't a romantic hug. It was a hug of friendship, and forgiveness. A hug that said without words that everything was going to be okay.

In that instant, Krystal felt better then she had felt in a long time.

* * *

After they left Papetoon, they contacted the Cornerian Army and met up with them. They managed to convince them that Krystal had set off the alarm on the train on purpose to get Star Wolf caught, and thus, if it hadn't been for her, the medical supplies would have never reached their destination, making her a hero. However, the authorities still didn't excuse the fact that Krystal had been part of the heist in the first place, but she still made bail. So Fox emptied his savings to pay it for her, and Krystal was free to go.

Krystal, feeling that she owed Fox a dept for this, as well as understanding that she needed a way to support herself, agreed to Fox's offer to rejoin team Star Fox.

Falco, of course, was not happy about this, and declared that he was leaving the team, stating, "If she's staying, then I'm leaving!" Despite how much they tried to reason with him or begged him to stay, Falco was too stubborn, and after a heated argument, the avian hopped in his arwing, and flew off.

Fox wasn't too worried. This wasn't the first time Falco had left them, after all, and he always eventually came crawling back. In his heart, Fox knew this time would be no different.

In time, the bad feelings and awkwardness between Krystal and the rest of the team completely faded away, and they worked and hung out and laughed together like there had never been any problems between them at all. However, Fox did get a little uncomfortable when Katt and Krystal started hanging out together, as no man likes the idea of their girlfriend being friends with their ex.

But even though they had put the past behind them, they never forgot it, and they made sure that they learned from it. That way, they could make sure that their future was going to be a good one.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I'm gonna end the story there. As much as I didn't like having Falco leave the team at the end, it just made too much sense for his character. But I'm with Fox. I'm sure he'll be back. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Please leave a comment telling me what you think. Until next time then. **


End file.
